You Are Mine
by Lycan Lover 411
Summary: The Harper family, or should I say pack, moves to Beacon Hills, thinking it's safe and unoccupied. Derek meets the daughter in the woods and decides to take her as his mate. Yeah, I know the summary's bad, but give it a read, tis not too bad


**Characters name is Rosalie "Rose" Harper. She's 22-ish and a born wolf. Blonde hair, green/brown eyes. (Dianna Agron) Now Derek is quite OOC in this and it doesn't follow the series, so Lydia and Jackson are both howling at the moon and there was never a hunter/werewolf war. It's about a year after Derek became the Alpha :) Now, on with the story!**

* * *

We'd just moved house and it was near the woods, so I decided to explore. I'd always loved the woods, despite my mom's attempts to turn me towards more...lady like things. Sewing, cooking, cleaning, all that (extremely boring) stuff. But the woods were peaceful and I could just sit there for hours, watching the forest animals and listening to the wind rustling the leaves. The Californian Redwoods here were beautiful. Huge and old, some coated with moss. Anyway, I hadn't been walking long when I heard a loud growl from somewhere behind me. I froze, then slowly turned around, gasping at what I saw. Standing about twenty feet away was a large, black creature, with glowing red eyes. **An Alpha! **"Oh shit"

I was no match for an Alpha! I was just a Beta, like the rest of my family. The Alpha growled again and I took off running. I was trespassing on his territory, so if he caught me, he'd probably kill me. I heard a roar and the heavy thud of his feet on the ground as he chased me and I pushed myself faster. When I came to a stream, I ran through it for a moment, then jumped up in the air, bouncing off a tree and turning to run in the opposite direction, hoping to deceive the Alpha. I didn't see or hear him, so I guessed I was in the clear, but I was sorely mistaken. I glanced over my shoulder for half a second to see if he was there and when I looked back, he was standing a few feet in front of me. I couldn't stop in time, crashing into him and he had me pinned to the ground instantly, covering my body with his own. "Get off me!"

He laughed, "Why? It's so much more fun this way"

I growled and struggled harder, but when he let out an ear-splitting snarl, I immediately froze and leaned my head to the side, baring my neck to him.** AAH! **Fucking submission! Just because I'm a female I have to submit to males! So unfair! Though my dad, brother and boyfriend couldn't do it anymore. I'd learned how to resist a dominance growl from Betas, but this guy was an Alpha and he could dominate any Beta. I heard bones cracking and saw his ''paws'' change into hands. He'd shifted back. I still didn't look at him though both out of fear and defiance. He obviously had other ideas, "Look at me"

"No"

He growled, then gathered my wrists in one hand, pinning them above my head before roughly grabbing my chin in his other hand, forcing me to look at him. I was actually pretty surprised. This guy was frigging gorgeous! He had green eyes, with a slight gray hue. Black, spiked hair and a strong jaw, covered with a little bit of stubble. And he was built. There was so many muscles that I couldn't even count them all. He obviously noticed me staring and a smug smirk crossed his face, "Like what you see?"

I blinked a couple of times, remembering this guy could kill me if he wanted to, then growled. He didn't growl back this time, he just laughed, "Is that any way to respond to your mate?"

_Did he just say...mate? I'm not his mate!_ I wasn't anybody's mate, not even Tyler's. He wanted to be mine, but I wasn't ready for such a commitment yet. "I'm not your mate"

I was confused until I saw his eyes flash red and his fangs started poking through his gums. He was going to bite me! No! I didn't want to be forced into this! I didn't even know this guy! "No! Don't!"

He smirked before leaning down and sinking his fangs into my shoulder. I cried out and once again, found I couldn't move, because that's what happens when you get the mating bite. You have to stay still to allow your mate's...essence to spread throughout your body. When he finally pulled away, his teeth coated with my blood, he wiped away my tears with the hand that had been clutching my face, "Why are you crying?"

"I didn't want the bite. I don't know you. I don't want to be your mate"

"Well it's too late now, your wolf will want to complete the process. So go ahead, let her out and take a bite"

He leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck and released my wrists. I immediately brought my hands to his shoulders and tried to push him away, but it was no use, he would not, he _could_ not, be pushed. I glanced at his neck and felt the sudden urge to bite him, so I quickly looked away. But he was right, my wolf wanted to complete the mating process. She was clawing her way out and I felt my fangs slowly beginning to grow.

Then, turning back to him, I grabbed his head, pulling it towards me before biting down hard on his neck. He stayed still, but a loud howl escaped his lips, letting other males know I was his. I held on for a moment, then realized what I was doing and quickly let go, reeling my wolf back in. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I'd bitten a strange male, binding myself to him forever. What was I gonna do? Tyler would never forgive me! If I was even allowed to go home to see him. "What's your name?"

I didn't answer him, but he growled and took hold of my chin, "**What's. **Your. Name?"

"Rose"

He smirked and released my chin, moving his hands to my arms, "Well Rose, I think it's time we headed home and fully completed this"

"What? But I just bit you. It's done!"

He laughed, "Not quiet. There's one more thing we have to do to fully become mates"

What was he talking about? If both wolves bite, then the process is complete. Right? He sighed, "Didn't your parents ever give you the mating talk?"

I stayed silent. They actually hadn't. The little information I had about mates I'd gotten from a werewolf lore book. "Oh, they didn't. Well, it will be just that bit funner finding out now won't it"

I struggled and tried to escape as he sat up, but he snarled and I submitted immediately, though a low growl rumbled through my chest. He smirked, then stood up, pulling me with him again. I couldn't help but stare at his manhood. It was huge! I wondered what it would be like to have it inside me. I bet it would feel fantastic. _Wait! Why am I thinking about him like this?! I can't...I shouldn't...I won't! _I looked up at him, only to find him staring down at me, his eyes burning with desire. My own eyes widened and I tried to step back, but he tightened his grip on my arms and pulled me against his chest before leaning down so that his mouth was next to my ear, "Don't run. I can sense your lust. Your arousal. Your want for me"

My mind was screaming NO! But I couldn't control my wolf. She wanted to please her mate. To give him pleasure and to receive it. She could smell his arousal and it was driving her wild. I pulled my head back, so I could see his face before crushing my lips against his. He froze for a moment, then kissed back forcefully, releasing my arms and I quickly wrapped them around his neck, entwining one hand in his hair. His hands roamed down my body and cupped my ass, lifting me up, then he pushed me against a nearby tree, using one hand to keep me up and the other to tear off my shirt. I shivered as I felt the cold Californian air hit my skin before moaning into the kiss as he started grinding against me, making me feel _him_.

A loud howl tore through the air suddenly. It wasn't close, but it wasn't far either. The Alpha pulled away and stared in the direction of the howl, his expression furious. I knew that howl. It was my dad! I was about to answer, but the Alpha clamped his hand over my mouth, "Don't even think about it"

But my human side was back in control now, so I growled and bit his hand. "Aah!"

He jumped back and I fell to the ground heavily, scraping my back on the rough bark. It hurt, but I quickly scrambled up and started running in the direction of the howl. I heard a snarl and the footsteps of the Alpha running after me. I knew I wouldn't get far before he caught me, so I called out, "Dad! I'm over here! Dad!"

I heard another snarl before I was tackled to the ground and I tried to fight him off, but he growled and I immediately froze. _God damn, son of a bitch, mother fucking submission!_ I could sense his rage and when I dared to look at him, I saw that his face was full-out wolf, "You _really _shouldn't have done that!"

I didn't answer, because I could hear several footsteps heading towards us at a fast pace. The Alpha didn't though, probably because he was so angry. "I was going to take this nice and easy, but now you've made me angry, so I'm going to have to teach you a lesson"

I slowly turned my head to look into his burning red eyes, "What do you mean a lesson?"

He smirked, then pinned my wrists above my head with one hand while moving his other to my shorts. Oh shit! He was going to. . ."No!"

"Yes. If you won't give me what I want, I'm going to have to take it"

I knew fighting wouldn't get me anywhere at this point, so I resorted to begging, "Please. Please don't do this. I don't want this"

"You don't now, but you will. You'll love every second of it"

I was about to answer when I heard a loud roar and the Alpha was tackled off me. I gasped, shying away from the other two shapes that jumped over me, then sitting up and taking in the scene before me. My mom was crouching beside me while my dad, brother and boyfriend stood in front of me protectively, growling and snarling at the Alpha, who was a few feet away, fully shifted again. Mom cupped my face in her hands, "Rosalie, are you alright?!"

I nodded uncertainly before being pulled against her chest in a tight hug, which was odd, because she never really shows much affection to anyone. I was still too shocked to hug back. I had just been forced into a lifelong bond with a strange Alpha male who was about to rape me. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me up, "Come on, we have to go"

She looked me over, then pulled off her cardigan and draped it over my shoulders. I looked over at the Alpha, who was snarling and roaring, while pacing back and forth in front of my dad, Anthony and Tyler. His eyes locked onto mine suddenly and I was frozen in place. That's when I heard his voice in my head. _"Come to me, Rose. You are my mate. You are bound to me for the rest of our lives" _I shook my head, "No"

Mom looked at me, her eyes wide with confusion, "No what? Rose, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer as I was still focusing on the Alpha, but my thoughts were finally broken when Tyler moved in front of me, cutting off my view of the Alpha. Mom took advantage of my distraction and started pulling me away as fast as she could. I remembered how to move and ran with her. It didn't take us long to get home and all we could do was wait for the boys to come back. I hope they didn't get hurt. If the Alpha hurt them, I would personally kill him. Mom took to pacing up and down in the living room, while I lay in bed. I was tired and worried sick, but the weird thing was that I actually felt _sick _sick. My head was throbbing a little, my stomach was doing flips and I had a dull pain in my chest. I was also freezing. My whole body was shaking, even though I had two blankets wrapped around myself. I curled up in a ball after a minute, unintentionally falling asleep.

* * *

_I laughed as I heard a loud howl echo through the forest. He was close. I could hear his footsteps. His even breaths. His heart which was racing with excitement. My wolf could feel how close her mate was and it made her whole body tingle. I let out a howl of my own, signaling to him that I was ready, then stopped running and turned to face him. He was standing a few feet away, his eyes red and his fangs jutting out of his mouth. He wore nothing but a pair of jeans while I wore a loose white dress. "Rose"_

_I sounded a low growl in return before moving my hands to the straps of my dress and sliding them off my shoulders. My dress fell to the ground, pooling around my feet and leaving me completely naked. His eyes scanned over my body and he growled before starting to walk towards me. Once he was in front of me, he pulled me flush against him, making me feel every muscle on his beautiful, toned body, one appendage in particular. He leaned down and brushed our lips together, "Mine. My mate. Say it. Say you're mine"_

_"I'm yours. I'm yours forever and always. No one else's. Just. Yours"_

_He growled again before pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss. I responded quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands tugging on his hair. He pushed us backwards and I expected to land on the ground, but found myself on a bed instead. I was too consumed with lust to care and focused on the gorgeous man on top of me. He moved his lips to my neck, where he began sucking and biting the skin, making small marks for others to see. Telling them that I was his. My head was thrown back with pleasure as I tried to remove his jeans, then there was a pained cry from above me and I felt something wet all over my neck and chest. I looked up to see blood pouring from his mouth, his eyes wide with agony. Behind him was Tyler, whose hand was buried in his chest. "No!"_

_Tyler pulled his hand from my mate's chest, then shoved him off of me, "You fucking whore! How could you?!"_

_The bed started shaking suddenly. The whole room was shaking. What the hell was happening?! "Rose!"_

_He was towering over me in half a second, "Rose! Wake up!"_

_He raised his clawed hand and I screamed as it swung towards me. "Wake up Rose! Wake up!"_

My eyes flew open and I shot up, still screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt a pair of arms around me and I fought against them, my mind still reeling from the dream. "Stop! It's me! It's Tyler! Rose!"

Tears were running down my face as I finally stopped my struggling and looked up to see Tyler's worried face staring down at me, "Tyler?"

"Yeah. Its me. It's Tyler"

I buried my face in his chest, gripping his shirt as I sobbed. He was alright. The Alpha didn't kill him. But, what about dad and Anthony? Were they okay? Oh god, what if the Alpha killed them! My fears were pushed down as I heard their voices beside me. "Ssh, you're okay Rose. Calm down"

"Come on sis. It was just a dream. It's not real"

I calmed down after a few minutes, then dad pulled me into his lap and hugged me, "You okay Poppy?"

I giggled softly at my dad's old nickname for me. He called me ''Poppy'' because my name is Rose and they're both flowers, but mom stopped it after a while, saying he should stop acting like a little kid. She was too strict. Too proper. I was nothing like she wanted me to be. "Rose? What were you dreaming about?"

I looked over at Anthony, who, as much as he tried not to, because of his macho older brother thing, looked as concerned as dad and Tyler. I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. It was nothing. Just a dream"

"So, a nothing dream made you scream so loud that the windows cracked?"

I narrowed my eyes playfully and stuck my tongue out at him. He did the same to me, then everyone laughed quietly. My dream made me think of something else though, "What happened with the Alpha?"

"His pack showed up, then some hunters and we ran while the Alpha was distracted"

What I said next surprised everyone, myself included. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

Tyler made a face, "He's lucky we didn't kill him for what he did to you. And why the hell do you care?"

"What? No, I-I...I don't! I just...I just don't want him coming after you guys. I don't want you getting hurt and...I'm afraid of what he might do to me if he comes back"

Dad kissed my head, "I won't let him hurt you, baby girl"

Anthony and Tyler nodded. "We won't either"

I smiled and we continued talking for a while. I explained to them what happened, leaving out the part where he bit me. I couldn't tell them that. They'd freak! And, maybe the bite would go away after a while. I mean, I'm a werewolf, it'll heal. Right? I glanced out the window to see it was pitch black. _When the hell did the sun set?_ "What time is it?"

Tyler checked his phone, "It's uh, eight thirty"

I opened my mouth to reply, but all that came out was a yawn. "Get some sleep, Poppy. We'll talk more tomorrow"

"Okay. Night dad. Night Ant"

I hugged them both, then they went into the living room. Tyler stayed behind and closed the door before pulling his shirt and jeans off and climbing into bed with me. I smiled and cuddled up next to him, but, something felt off. Usually when Tyler and I were in bed, I felt safe and really happy, but now, I felt really uncomfortable and just wanted to get away from him. _What the hell is wrong with me? I love Tyler. I shouldn't feel uncomfortable around him! _"You okay, babe?"

"Uh, yeah, I just feel kinda funny"

"Maybe you too warm. You have three blankets"

He attempted to throw one of them away, but I snatched it back, growling at him, "No! I need them!"

"Whoa, okay. Chill"

Tyler ended up leaving and going to his own room, because I kept snapping at him for the strangest things. Touching my feet with his, pulling the blankets, breathing too loudly. What the hell was going on with me?! I never got angry with Tyler. Not over silly things like breathing anyway. I tried calling out to him, but he wouldn't come back. I eventually just gave up and wrapped myself up in the pile of blankets I had, falling asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

_~The Next Day~_

"Rosalie!"

I let out a quiet groan and sat up, "What?"

"There's a friend here to see you!"

I frowned. _We've only been here for a week and I haven't made any friends. Who would come to see me?_ Mom walked into my room, her expression concerned. Well, what she called concerned. "Do you feel well enough to come out?"

Werewolves didn't get sick, so they were all pretty worried about me, but I actually did feel a little better now. My chest wasn't aching and I didn't feel cold. "Yeah"

I climbed out of bed and followed mom into the hall, but just before we reached the living room, there was a loud smash from Anthony's room, followed by several people cussing. Mom growled and stormed down the hall. "What have you broken now?!"

Her jaw dropped when she looked into the room, **"Anthony!"**

"It wasn't me mom! It was dad!"

Her eyes momentarily flashed blue and I could tell she was struggling to stay calm, so I'm guessing he'd broken something expensive. "David?"

"April, honey, I can explain. Let me just start off by saying how pretty you look today"

I started laughing uncontrollably, clutching my stomach as I doubled over. Mom turned her head to glare at me and I froze for a moment before spinning around and running into the living room. When my mom was mad, you _really_ don't wanna mess with her. I was looking back to see if she was following me and didn't see who my 'friend' was. "Hello Rose"

My head whipped around and froze when I saw who it was. It was the Alpha! _How did he find me?! Why is he here?!_ I was like a deer in headlights. My eyes were wide and I just...I couldn't move. The Alpha grinned, tilting his head to the side, "Did you miss me?"

His words seemed to snap me out of my trance and I turned to run back to the hall, but his arm shot out and I was pulled back against his chest in an instance, one arm wrapped around my body, the other hand clamped over my mouth. "Don't even think about it!"

He spoke quietly enough so that my family wouldn't hear, though he could have shouted it and they wouldn't have heard. They were yelling so loud I could barely hear myself think. I was shaking with fear and my head bowed down slightly. I could feel how angry he was and it really frightened me. "I'm not happy with you Rose. First, you bite my hand, then, you call your pack and then, to top it all off, you ran! You ran from me! Your own mate"

The yelling had finally stopped and I heard mom coming up the hall, then she walked around the corner, smoothing out her clothes as she did, "Rosalie, would you like to. . ." She stopped as she looked up and saw the way the Alpha was holding me, her eyes growing wide, **"David!"**

I heard all three guys footsteps as they ran up the hall, stopping when they reached the living room, their eyes immediately locking onto me and the Alpha. My dad's eyes flashed blue, "What the hell is going on here?!"

The Alpha smirked, "I'm just here to claims what's mine"

"What do you mean? We've taken nothing of yours"

"Oh, but you have. Though I'm guessing from your confused expressions that she didn't tell you" His eyes locked onto me, "That really hurts baby. Well, why don't we just show them what I mean"

He uncovered my mouth before yanking the shoulder of my shirt down and tilting my head to the right. I heard everyone gasp as they saw my mating bite. The Alpha gave them a moment to look at it, then released my head and pulled my shirt back into place, his fingers lingering on the bite, "You see. She's mine" He pulled his shirt to the side, revealing his own bite, "And I'm hers"

Everyone gasped again, but Tyler's face quickly turned to anger, "You bit him?! Rose, how could you?! You said you didn't want a mate! You said you weren't ready! And then you go and bite some Beta after a _week_ of living in a new place?!"

I shook my head, tears running down my face, "No, Tyler I-"

"Save it! I don't wanna hear it!"

I couldn't understand the hate in his eyes. If he'd just let me explain, then he wouldn't be mad. It wasn't my fault. It was the Alphas! Said Alpha cleared his throat suddenly, "If I may butt in - just for a moment - I'm not actually _just some Beta"_

"Well then who the hell are you?!"

He chuckled before flashing his eyes at them, causing all four to take a step back, then my dad spoke up, "What are you planning to do with my daughter?"

"Well, I plan for her to get her stuff, then leave with her"

"What?!"

I wrenched myself free of his grip and turned to face him, "No. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You don't have a choice sweetheart"

"I'm not leaving my family!"

The Alpha obviously wasn't pleased and stepped towards me, his eyes red, but before he could reach me, he was tackled to the ground. I gasped and stepped back, watching as Tyler repeatedly punched the Alpha in the face. The Alpha seemed too surprised to fight back at first, then he threw Tyler off and jumped to his feet, immediately grabbing Tyler by the throat and throwing him into the wall. Dad and Anthony went to attack him, but he let out a deafening snarl that made us all fall to our knees, our heads bowed down in submission. I heard several thumps and smashes, then Tyler cried out and I looked up. The Alpha had Tyler, who had a nasty gash on his forehead, pinned to the wall, two feet off the ground. Then he raised his hand, claws out. I don't know how, but I broke the submission and ran across the room, catching his arm just before he could slice Tyler's neck, "**No!** Stop! Don't! Please. Don't kill him. Please! I'll do anything. Just please, don't kill him. Please"

He eyed me for a moment, then his gaze flashed to Tyler. The Alpha tightened his grip, then looked back to me, "You'll leave with me. No fighting. No complaining. No nothing"

I hesitated, my eyes locking onto Tyler, who was shaking his head and trying to say no. I couldn't leave my family. They meant the world to me! The Alpha let out a low growl before drawing his hand back more, preparing to strike. "No! Don't. I'll...I'll go with you. I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt Tyler. Or my family. Please"

He smirked, then threw Tyler to the floor roughly before turning to me, "Get your stuff. Now"

My eyes darted to Tyler, whose eyes were on me. Wide with pain and anger. I made to move towards him, but the Alpha snarled at him, making him submit before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the hall, ignoring my parents and brother who were still cowering on the floor. He stopped when he walked into my room, his eyes scanning the entire place, lingering on the walls, "This is nice. I like the wallpaper"

I glared at him with pure hatred. He was taking me away from the people I love and he was admiring my wallpaper?! Before I even realize what I was doing, I'd slapped him across the face, hard, leaving him with a shocked expression and a red cheek. My anger slipped, replaced with fear as I saw the dangerous look in his eye and I started backing up, not stopping till my back hit the wall and he was right in front of me. "I...I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to..."

I flinched and closed my eyes as he raised his hand, preparing myself for the pain, but it never came, instead, he gently brushed his hands against my cheek, "You don't need to be afraid of me"

"Well, considering everything that you've done, can you blame me?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Rose. You're my mate. I just want you by my side. You don't have to hate me"

"You forced me into this! Of course I hate you!"

I could have sworn I saw hurt cross his face, but if it did, he covered it up quickly. "You won't always. You'll realize your true feelings soon. Now get what you need. We're leaving as soon as possible"

"Please. Please don't make me do this. Don't take me away from my family"

He cupped my face in his hands, "I'm not taking you away from your family. You can still see them. They can come and visit whenever they want. And, if they want to, they can join my pack, because as far as I know, they don't have an Alpha"

They didn't. Not anymore. My grandfather on my dad's side was our Alpha, but he died a few years ago and the power went to my uncle Remus, who hated my dad and threw him, and us, out of the pack and since then we've been Omega's. Well, mom says we're a pack, but without an Alpha, I disagree. Dad and Anthony wanted an Alpha, they wanted the connection, but mom and Tyler didn't. Mom wanted to be the one to hold the power in the family and Tyler...he just down right hated Alphas. He was a bitten wolf, but his Alpha abused him and he eventually left the pack, then he found us and got himself a proper family. "They won't want to. Not mom and Tyler"

He made a face, "I wasn't actually extending the invitation to..._Tyler._ He'd try to take you away from me and I can't let that happen. But your parents and brother are more than welcome"

"But I love him!"

His eyes flashed red for a split second, "He was never going to be the one for you. It was always gonna be me. _We _were meant for each other. Mates can't just be forced, Rose, from the moment they first turn, every wolf has a mate. From the moment we first met, you were always mine. And I was yours"

"Oh, you figured that out in 24 hours, did you?!"

He got this sudden look like someone kicked his puppy, his eyes on the floor, "You don't remember me"

I was confused. I'd only met him yesterday, and not under the best circumstances, of course I remembered him! How could I forget him after one day? And especially after what he did! "When you were fourteen, you went to Long Lake Camp and you met a boy. You remember that?"

Long Lake Camp. I remembered that. It took me like three frigging weeks to convince mom to let me go. And I remember the boy, how he always made me laugh and cheered me up whenever I couldn't do something, which was quite often actually. He and I were best friends. And, for a while, we were more than that. Not much changed really. We just hugged more and made out a little bit, but I did tell him I loved him once. Then camp ended and we had to say goodbye. He gave me his number, but when my mom found it, she tore it up, saying a human wasn't worthy of our species affections and I never got to talk to him again. I tried desperately to remember what he looked like. Pale skin. Black hair. And green. . .eyes. Like the...No! He couldn't be that boy! I looked up to see him staring down at me and the minute I looked in his eyes, I knew it was _him_. "Derek"

The smile that lights up on his face just further proves that it's him. That was _his_ smile. The smile that he saved for me and me alone. I could never be sad when he smiled like that. "Why didn't you just tell me it was you? Instead of forcing me into this!"

He flinched at my sharp tone, "I'm sorry. Look, when we first met, I'd turned, but you hadn't. The bond was much stronger for me and after so many years of not seeing you, smelling you, not even _talking _to you, I just...couldn't stop myself. And you smelling like another male didn't help"

"Tyler's my boyfriend! Of course I'm going to smell like him. I love him!"

"You loved me first"

That was true. Even though I was only fourteen, I had loved him. I'd loved him a lot. But I was with Tyler now. For two and a half years! I loved him! Didn't I? It never did feel the same. When I was kissing Tyler, it was good, but I never felt sparks, like when I kissed Derek. And last night, everything Tyler did annoyed me. I didn't want to be close to him, or kiss him or anything. But was that the mate bond taking effect? "Rose. You're thinking too hard. Listen to your heart. You'll realize what's best for you"

"I don't know what to feel! The mate bond is messing up my feelings! I've never doubted my feelings for Tyler until today! Because of you!"

"We've always had a bond! It's just stronger now. What you felt for him, was nothing. You were trying to fill the gap in your heart, because I wasn't around. I'm the one, Rose, it's always been me. Never him"

As if to prove it somehow, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, but gently. Nothing like our kissing yesterday. It was like we were teenagers all over again and I found myself kissing him back. And not my wolf either. It was _me _me. My love for him had never went away. It was just...hibernating. When we finally separated, I leaned my forehead against his before whispering, "Derek Hale. You. Are. Mine"

* * *

**Alright, I'm gonna admit it, not my best work, but what the hell. It was originally a full story, but I just got bored with it and realized that I didn't have anywhere to go with it, so I turned it into a one-shot, though I'm thinking of adding one more chapter about their first meeting at camp and what they get up to after he takes her home. Let me know what y'all think :)**

**Oh and I have links to what Rose's family, outfit and house look like on my profile if anyone wants to check them out :D**


End file.
